The present invention relates to print positioning in an apparatus for carrying cut paper for a copying machine, or printer, and particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling print positioning which is suitable for a paper-carrying apparatus requiring high speed and high precision as such relates to a printer. Conventional methods of controlling print positioning, for example, the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined publication No. 58-144036, employs a printer comprising a photosensitive body carrying a toner image, a charged body for transferring the toner image to paper, a paper end-positioning member for temporarily stopping the paper carried, and carrying rollers for carrying the paper to a transfer portion after the paper end positioning member has been released. The paper end-positioning member is opened and closed to prevent any printing misregistration between the toner image and the paper, and the paper is then held between the carrying rollers and carried at the circumferential speed of the photosensitive drum.
In such a conventional method of controlling print positioning, no consideration is given to the printing misregistration caused by variation in the time period which elapses from the release of the paper end positioning member to the holding of the paper between the carrying rollers, and there is a critical problem in that such error in print position cannot be ignored in a high-speed printer.